<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeymoon by HollyHeart16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039389">Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHeart16/pseuds/HollyHeart16'>HollyHeart16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn Season 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02, dreams for season 3, harlivy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHeart16/pseuds/HollyHeart16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy have their Ideal Honeymoon, and their not so ideal return to Gotham. Set a few months after season 2, this is what I think an ideal season three will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn Season 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been binge watching Harley Quinn on HBO Max, over and over again, because I’m a sucker for powerful WLW relationships, so I needed this out of my head, might make this a whole collection for a whole season’s worth of episodes (13 or so) but I’m not sure</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Harley Quinn-Isley started a live video</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>Harley held her phone out to her side to capture the scene as best she could, she and Ivy were lounging on the deck of some billionaire’s yacht, clad in specifically Harley Quinn (tm) and Poison Ivy (tm) bikinis, because being a supervillian is as much about the merchandise as it is actual crime. After a sweeping shot, showing off both her, and her wife’s sumptuous bodies as well as the decadent amenities of the yacht, Harley flipped the camera to show the real reason they’d been there: Two oil drilling platforms in the distance, their smokestacks and drills grown over with algae and seaweed, and a giant heart graffiti’ed on the side of one of the main buildings, with “H+P Forever” inscribed inside. Harley flipped the camera back, and sipped from a brightly colored, shaved ice cocktail, with a smug smirk on her face before flashing a peace sign, and ending the video</p><p>“Harls, why must you document everything we do for the consumption of your fuckwit followers?” Ivy asked, rolling her eyes dramatically</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Ive, I don’t document everything, I haven’t made a sex tape yet!” Harley responded, high on good vibes, and the rush of endorphins her honeymoon was providing</p><p>“And you never will. Not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>“IIIIvvvvyyyyyyy,” Harley whined, drawing out her wife’s name teasingly</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gotham, 100 Miles away</strong> </em>
</p><p>In a darkened, underground lab beneath a destroyed crypt, two goons enter a plush office, one of them nervously cradling a tablet in his hands. In the center of the office, a swivel chair faces away from them, towards a bank of monitors, showing stock analytics and office security cam footage.</p><p>“Um... boss?” The braver of the goons said in the silent office</p><p>The swivel chair spun around, revealing Black Mask as its inhabitant, and the imposing figure spoke in a low, surprisingly buttery voice, saying “How can I help you, Gentlemen?”</p><p>“Um... well, boss, um we’ve got some bad news.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?”</p><p>The goon with the tablet handed it over to his boss, and quickly stepped back. Playing on the screen was Harley Quinn’s honeymoon video, showing the destroyed oil platforms. Sionis was quiet for a moment, but his finger played at the trigger of his gun, like he wanted to put a bullet into Harley’s head through the tablet, instead he set the tablet down in his lap, and spoke up again.</p><p>“If that idiotic Injustice League had brought me in to begin with, given me a slice of New New Gotham, none of this would’ve happened, that Damned Clown would be dead, and my stock price would equal that of Wayne-Tech!” He said, voice gradually growing in volume. When he finished, Sionis was shouting, and had stood from his chair so abruptly as to destroy the tablet in his lap. The two goons who had delivered the news were cowering, shaking in their boots, but hadn’t the sense to run before Sionis pulled his trigger twice. Two clean shots straight though the masks, and skulls of his goons.</p><p>After a moment of seething, Black Mask forced himself to calm down, and slumped back into his chair. Sionis found himself gently retrieving his phone from his pocket and speed dialing the best person to help him</p><p>“Bane, can you remind me of those breathing exercises you do?” Sionis asked</p><p>“Absolutely!” Bane replied</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gotham, 2 Weeks Later</strong> </em>
</p><p>Harley walked through the door of her decrepit mall, stretching her shoulders and yawning. Ivy wasn’t far behind with her plants carrying the newlyweds’ luggage.</p><p>“Geez, who does a girl have to do to get some food in here?” Harley shouted, expecting to hear from King Shark, or Clayface, but neither answered, so it was up to Ivy to say “Just your wife, babe.”</p><p>Ivy disappeared into the abandoned Japanese place they’d ben using as a kitchen, leaving Harley to slowly twirl her way to their bedroom with their luggage.</p><p><em>That’s something amazing</em> Harley thought <em>That I get to use</em> “Our” <em>to describe stuff, and it’s really true</em></p><p>Harley flopped into bed, neglecting to even think about unpacking, and felt her eyes grow even heavier.</p><p>---</p><p>Harley woke up to soft knocking at her bedroom door, the Clown Queen of Crime yawned, blinking sleep out of her eyes, and stood to open the door, groggily asking “Ive, is that you?”</p><p>As Harley pulled open the door, she was met with two goons in skull masks, one bright red, and the other bleached white. Both goons were leveling pistols at her head, and Harley’s instinct took over, throwing her into a backflip away from the danger. As Harley landed, she dropped to her knees and grabbed her bat from where she’d dropped it before. The two goons managed to fire off a round each before Harley’s bat crashed into their elbows, the sound of wood on bone giving a pleasurable SNAP. Harley kicked out at one of the goons’ heads, and laughed when she heard his neck snap, but she knew she had to get intel, so she swing her bat into the other’s gut, and as he fell to the ground, shoved the business end of her bat between his teeth.</p><p>“Hiya’ name’s Harley, buuut I bet ya knew that. You wanna tell me why Black Mask’s sendin’ his pathetic thugs afta me? And whether or not my WIFE IS SAFE?!” Harley shouted</p><p>The goon mumbled around the end of the bat, but nothing was understandable. In response, Harley removed the bat from his mouth, saying “Woops, sorry, could ya’ repeat that?” And pressing the bat into the goon’s broken elbow.</p><p>“Mask blames you for his downfall after New New Gotham, and he’s angry that you and Ivy destroyed his oil platforms.” The goon shouted out</p><p>“Good boy, and whattabout My wife?”</p><p>“Safe, tied up in your lobby, please don’t hurt me no more.”</p><p>In response, Harley swung her bat like a golf club straight the the Goon’s skull.</p><p>“That’s whatcha get for fuckin’ with my wife.” Harley said</p><p>---</p><p>Once Harley had freed and awoken her wife, Ivy sighed, and asked “Harls, why the fuck did we come back to Gotham?”</p><p>“What? Because... because it’s our town, babe.” Harley said, physically withdrawing at the thought of leaving Gotham</p><p>“Hey, hey, Harley, it’s okay,” Ivy said, resting a comforting hand on Harley’s arm “I don’t want to leave Gotham, it’s just a thought. Haven’t you ever wondered what it’d be like? To live somewhere calmer? Somewhere nicer?”</p><p>“You mean... like... Metropolis?”</p><p>“No, honey... somewhere... somewhere without superheroes, and villains, somewhere we wouldn’t be arrested just for going to a public event.”</p><p>“I... I don’t know... I-“</p><p>“Hey, like I said, it’s just a thought, a fantasy. I love you, Harls.”</p><p>“I love you too, Ive.”</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gotham Construction</strong> </em>
</p><p>Clayface and King Shark walked confidently into Gotham construction, Clayface with a drafting tube slung across his back. The two friends stood in front of the receptionist’s desk, waiting for their appointment, and King Shark spoke up, saying “Clay, my man, remind me why we’re here again?”</p><p>“To surprise Harley and Ivy, of course! I’ve been planning this since Commissioner Gordon crashed Ivy’s wedding, and the bride and her maid of honor ran off and got married to each other.” Clayface replied</p><p>The receptionist waved the two through to her boss’s office, where Clayface and King were greeted with an angry looking man wearing a hardhat painted black and white, split down the middle.</p><p>“Hello! Mr. construction boss, I was hoping to hire you for some renovations on an old mall.” Clayface said, greeting the architect</p><p>“Alright, alright, what’re we talkin’ about here?”</p><p>“Well, some new additions, and some renovations, and some... repairs of the underground tunnels.”</p><p>Clayface pulled the drafting tube through his own body, and opened it up, spreading out his plans on the desk. The architect took a few moments to look over them before saying “This is a lotta work, friendo. You got a good way to pay for it?”</p><p>“Erm... well, we don’t have much money, but... we were hoping you might have something you needed done.”</p><p>“Well, there is a certain former District Attorney whose still in Arkham, you break him out, you got yourself a construction crew.”</p><p>“I assume you mean Mr. Dent, based on the design of your hard hat.”</p><p>“Yeah, gotta stay on the boss’s good side, feel free to take a minute to discuss with your friend here.”</p><p>King Shark grabbed Clayface and pulled him back out to the lobby, where he shout-whispered “We cannot break Two Face outta prison, Clay. He hates Harley, and will murder her, and us as soon as he’s free.”</p><p>“Noooo, Mr. Dent is perfectly reasonable, I’m sure he’ll understand that everything that happened was just a misunderstanding, besides, I already have a plan.” Clayface replied</p><p>The two crew members stepped back into the architect’s office, and confidently shook his hand, promising that they’d have Harvey Dent free before the week was out</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Two nights later</strong> </em>
</p><p>Clayface and King Shark led Harvey Dent into Gotham Construction, smug grins on their faces.</p><p>“Holy Shit, You actually Broke ‘im out! How’d you do it?” The architect asked, staring wide-eyed</p><p>“It was actually quite simple!” Clayface replied</p><p>
  <em>Clayface and King Shark sat in a boat, only a few yards away from Arkham Island, waiting for the opportune moment.</em>
</p><p>“As I’m sure you’re all aware, all living things must excrete waste, and as I’m sure you’re also aware, Arkham Asylum is filled with living beings. Therefore, there is an intensely monitored and secured sewage system for the asylum: at 9:30 PM every day, an electronic door opens up in a pipe leading out of the asylum from a 300 gallon cistern, and closes exactly thirty minutes later.”</p><p>
  <em>“Nine-thirty, time to go.” King Shark said, jumping off the boat with Clayface on his back and swimming towards a dark crevice in the side of the Island, where he knew the electronic door was. Once on the other side the two walked for about ten minutes, until the came to an enormous space.</em>
</p><p>“Now, all the pipes leading into this cistern are far too small for either myself or my friend King here to crawl through there is, however; a service ladder down into the cistern from the maintenance office in the Basement of Arkham, normally it’s only used once a year for the annual cleaning, but no one would see us using it, since the maintenance crew goes home at seven every night.”</p><p>
  <em>Clayface and King Shark climbed up the fading red ladder as quickly as possible, stopping at the trap door on top for only a moment to listen for footsteps, just in case. When they heard none, they rushed through the trap door, and found themselves in Arkham Asylum.</em>
</p><p>“From there, it was the simple task of finding Mr. Dent and escaping from Arkham, but my large friend here reminded me of a rather inconvenient fact.”</p><p>
  <em>“Clay, you know we aren’t gonna have enough time to get Two Face out of his cell, and get back out the way we came, right?“ King Shark asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, my friend, unfortunately breaking out will have to be done the old fashioned way. Better get those sharp teeth ready!”</em>
</p><p>“We rushed to Mr. Dent’s cell, broke down the door, and started running.”</p><p>
  <em>Clayface, King Shark, and Two face met trouble almost immediately, as soon as the alarms went off, officers were running towards them, pointing rifles, and swinging batons, thankfully, three powerful villains can break out of Gotham with their eyes closed, and only a minimal amount of violence.</em>
</p><p>“And now we are here, delivering your boss to you, in exchange for that project there being finished as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“Well hot damn, that’s one helluva story. You got it, boys, I’ll start orderin’ materials.” The architect replied</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>